


Kalopsia

by threediadems



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, minhyun is an ice bender and he’s super handsome and mysterious, ong is a fire bender and he’s hopeless, onghwang avatar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threediadems/pseuds/threediadems
Summary: you don't protect your heart by acting like you don't have one.





	Kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

> hello, cultists it’s my first time posting here on ao3 and this is going to be quite onghwang-centric (like ofc it’s a fic about them anyway) with sprinkles of plot, if you're here for that thing (though it's still lacking a lot LMAO i'm sorry). well, you can make a game out of searching for it and if you squint a little.. maybe.. just like how i mentioned before on the tags this story is based off after the avatar comic books but mine is kinda different. lots of things will be different than what happens and i’ll be keeping some elements the safe except (once again) that minhyun controls ice not water, soooo. know it's not exactly the same or close like the original avatar aang. sorry in advance for grammatical errors here and there because english is not my first language. i hope you enjoy <3

“This way, my lord!” screamed the young General Daniel, beckoning as he altered the direction of his windstream and dived through the twilight sky. He was bleeding hard, dark and red liquid dripping profusely from a wound in the chest, where one of the razor-sharp shards of ice the creatures hurled like javelins had slipped beneath the rim of his armor. The wounds were notoriously treacherous, but Daniel was the strongest, most feared warrior fireland has ever had over the centuries, if he didn’t stop flailing about and have it attended to, and if Seongwu didn’t shield them with his fire, it might tear wider and cost the legion an irreplaceable asset. 

Seongwu was standing in front of his knight this time, heedless of soot and smoke staining his loose silk. His eyes were closed in utmost concentration, and his hands were wreathed in flames, more powerful, more dangerous, it was dead red at first, with a heavy orange hue before turning blue after he moved his hands in circle motion, like sunlight through spring woods. The flames ran first over himself, briefly, breathing in strength before then slowly and lingering, over the tiny form curled in his chest, he shot it right into the darkness, hoping it would put enough damage to cripple their enemy. It was a burst ancient method he had taught by his father King Ong long time ago when he was still a prince, but Seongwu wasn’t a fool. He knew better they were going to lose the battle. There was more than enough of deaths on his side, Daniel was badly injured he knocked down on the ground and fell straight on his face after the second attack. And when he saw a fox disguised creature with razor-sharp shards of ice floating around, surrounding its body, with a tall, young handsome man tailing behind, he just knew.

“Ong Seongwu, The King of Red Fireland. It’s been a while.” 

The man after him was made of blue, like those flames that licked and singed anything in its path, a one hundred eighty contrast of what made Seongwu of, and his voice was surprisingly nothing but sweet like honey, Seongwu thought, if only he was not trying to kill him five minutes ago. This was not the first time he's got into such situation and he could not falter. Seongwu needed his confidence now more than ever, but he knew he got no chance at all. So Seongwu decided to stand, head high, waiting to be escorted to his death by the man with a roaring fire lit the forest (almost the entire area, as Seongwu darted his eyes around, and he couldn’t help but tear up a bit) sending off waves of heat along with light.

“What do you want.” Seongwu tried, and it was not a question. 

"Strike hard and true, King Minhyun, is that how your people call you?”, Seongwu told him with a scoff. "or i’ll come back and haunt you."

Minhyun couldn't bring himself to execute Seongwu after seeing he was a young man with delicate features. And he couldn't behead him, which makes his hesitation cost him dearly.

Minhyun stood silent. He was very close to him, and that was supposed to be dangerous, but it was not.

“How would you know?” challenged Minhyun, the fox disguised creature that’s been following him behind had started to fade into blue vapor. “You’re wanted by the nation, ‘my nation’. what makes you so sure that i’m going to execute you?”.

Seongwu let him this time. His superiors — with the exception perhaps of General Daniel, that was for sure, Daniel was his favourite since they were kids after all — were entirely uninspiring. Careless, prideful old men that let mountains of boys die for their war. But this man in front of him? The man was mysterious. He was powerful, though looking more beautiful than dangerous it couldn’t be mistaken, he found his eyes, for some odd reason seemed docile, it felt like he was getting pulled in. Like he was getting hypnotized. He slipped wraith-like from the authorities. He obviously has great honour and stands boldly for his principles. But Seongwu was a man full of pride, it was for the sake of his nation. "Then you have to try harder. I'm not going to leave." he said, in full of ultimatum demand and in a king tones, there was a fish jumping in the middle of the war and a star shining and the lights around the lake were gleaming deep red, and Seongwu just couldn't give up any of those without opposition.

Minhyun favored him an absurd smirk — or rather, what tried to be a smirk, for, twist his mouth as he might, it was not grotesque it was merely beautiful. Seongwu was really something, he thought. "Suits yourself."

Seongwu stood perfectly still, his mouth slightly ajar. He knew that if Minhyun moved forward a step his stare would be in his line of his vision and Seongwu was kind of intimidated. If he moved backward he would lose his full view of his face and he was scared he would attack because honestly? Seongwu was running out of energy and he might pass out real soon. Daniel was still unconscious so Seongwu only stood by himself. It was for the sake of his nation Seongwu had to remind himself.

"Don't you realize that you're not in the right place to get yourself into negotiating? I'll take you with me." 

"No you can not."

"I'm more than capable to." Minhyun drove one boot into the ground beneath them and breathed out fog. At the same time he stretched both arms out, sweeping them upward in a smooth, broad gesture. The air around them was suddenly filled with a seething cloud of blue smoke. It rollicked around them, turning the ice into steam before a sharp twist of his wrist flung it on Seongwu's forehead, sinked into him slowly. And with that, Seongwu felt lightheaded, a low roaring sound started in his ears and he felt super dizzy, but the ground felt solid uder his foot, and he locked his knees and elbows and just waited for the feeling to pass. Dimly, he was still aware of Minhyun standing in front of him, putting one of his arm around his waist. "What.. are..you.." "I'm sorry, Seongwu. I'm really sorry i had to do this." The dizziness was getting worse, his vision wasn't returning. It felt like an eternity before he managed to open his eyes; and he failed. Something stilled in the forest, despite everything else starting to spin, Seongwu felt a hand sliding under his thighs trying to lift him up when he reared his head back and peered up at him through half-opened eyes. And before they go, Minhyun had to make sure he put Seongwu's head carefully to lay against his broad shoulder. It's gonna be a long day for them starting now.

**Author's Note:**

> @ me threediadems on twitter for hate or curse i accept both lol idk how to attach my twitter profile here send help?


End file.
